


monsters don't sleep under your bed

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сумасшедшие люди способны излечиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters don't sleep under your bed

Который час, который час? У нее в голове стучит раздражающе звонко всего одно обидное слово «предательница». 

Давно это случилось? Лидия идет вперед и дышит хрипло, потому что рыдания раздирают ей грудь, но плакать нельзя — это запрещено. Так можно легко выдать себя.

Сумасшедшие люди способны излечиться? Земля под ногами уже не чувствуется, да и камни тоже. Лидия не осознает, что оставляет за собой кровавый след.

Можно обмануть самого себя? Она идет с закрытыми глазами и не касается деревьев. Только ветки жадными руками цепляются за грязные и спутанные волосы.

Как зовут девушку, что бежит с волками? Сзади раздается шорох и рычание, такое низкое, что Лидия не может пошевелиться.

— Я настоящий? Или ты снова бредишь?

Почему не страшно? Питер стоит рядом. У него на щеках следы сажи и холодный огонь в глазах. Лидия не знает правильный ответ.


End file.
